My butlers not listening, a story as told by ciel,
by yingyangdragonz
Summary: Sebastian has fallen romantically interested in that red head reaper grell, I'm soo bored and feel left out what do I do! That is until the undertaker comes along, he treats me kindly giving me sweets and earl gray. What could go wrong?


_Hallo every body it's is I YingYangdragonZ here today with a new and much more time-tooken fanfict of one of my favorite animes…. Black Butler ! whoo )_

**Chapter one *my butler and his fag***

"Sebastian, come along now, it's getting late, we need to check up on the workers at my estate…" I say, narrowing my visible eye at his companion… a small frown on my face. "I have told you not to be with him, this reaper will give you his… ugh get over here now Sebastian!"  
"Is it an order my lorde?" he bows down to me like, a young lad to his lass. Then his eyes turn towards the red-head, next to him. I watch sour face. "It does not have to be an order Sebastian you are under my command listen to me and lets get home…" I start getting pissed at him, and his lack of respect lately.

Sebastian smiles softly… "If it's not an order my lorde I'm going to stay, I must make sure this beast behaves. Please do understand I'm only doing this out of respect to you." Sometimes.. I doubt what he says.. It's obvious my once loyal butler has fallen gay for this man, now he's no better than a baby to take care of… until check mate. I sigh why did I even want revenge, I could have hired body guards instead.. mehh… I yawn, "Fine.. " I remark like a child.

I stroll the dark streets of England.. alone headed home to my glorious mansion. Sebastian better get here before I wake up on my own… if I manage to wake up by myself.. Then I hear someone, they are whistling, I turn around, just a step from my front gates, it's the undertaker.  
Undertaker smiles at me, his gray hair in his face, but I already know he can't see shit, he's a reaper, the legendary one who's chosen to well be an undertaker and dress up the dead, not to mention bring them back to life in a puppet like manner, "Allo mate where's that silly butler of er's?" he askes me.

I suspress a small sigh and hope this creep doesn't notice, "He's hanging out with that red headed fag." He looks at me, and replies in his usual cheerful tone, "oh that's alright, come to my shop?" "I might as well , I have nothing better to do" I respond to the repear. "Awe cheer up boy, have some cookies?" he holds out a dog biscuit , to me. "Uhhh no thanks, I'd rather watch you work on your corpses" "hehehheh.." he giggles to himself.

Twenty minutes later he speaks again , I'm so bored wahh the frustration is getting to me I need something sweet -. "Just finished her want to see this pretty lady? Boy?" I sigh out loud. Undertaker speaking to himself "mhh this boy seems depressed bit" Smiles to self, "Aye you know .. I can teach you how to make the dead beautiful?" "Not interested in touching dead people.." I mumble.  
Undertaker then lurks towards me, slyly, "hehehe" he cackles. 0-0 …. Um is he going to chop me up ..? He leans his face lower and closer to mine… then opens his mouth, 030 wahh he's gonna kiss me! I shield my face. "Have some earl-gray? It's in the kitchen." He says. I sigh in relief, " Am I supposed to know where that is?" I ask. Looking everywhere and only seeing corpes or coffins. "aye … right… heheh this way earl." He says it … too kindly.

I follow him behind some dark stained colour curtains, past so many coffins, and corpse it's a miricale this man can live in all this decay, then again he has scented candles, and probably can't smell that great either. He pulls out a tea cup, from a dusty looking cabinet, and poofs up a tea bag, then quickly boils the water, stirs the mix and hands me the cup with a plate. Meh… I think to myself, he can cook tea quickly for his age but still not as great as, Sebas- . A chair slides under my rump, and a table now holds my cup. "Huh?' I state. "My pleasure young earl" he smiles at me. "Well your quiet respectful not calling me by my name yet…" I state, and sip my tea.

(My notes: So how'd you like this so far sorry its short but I really hope you like it, I'm not sure if anyone has ever shipped ciel and the undertaker before, so why not XD. I mean I ship grell-taker, but lmao)


End file.
